


"You're bleeding all over my carpet"

by Bittodeath



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Bleed, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, Healing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt "You're bleeding all over my carpet" - I don't know I just had to do this.





	

Magnus was prudent, but Valhalla was accident and murder prone. He absolutely didn’t like that, never mind the fact that as an einherji, he was technically an immortal here. Because, seriously, there was nothing cool to being accidentally stabbed in the stomach by the bayonet of his friend. T.J. looked at him with his mouth rounding in an “o” of surprise.

“Sorry Magnus, I didn’t mean to kill you!”

Magnus stared at him and tried to reply, only managing to drool blood. For anyone wondering, having a blade piercing through your stomach hurt. A lot. He pulled away, staggering. He was a son of Frey, he just needed somewhere calm to heal his otherwise fatal injury.

“Do you need help? Halfborn can behead you if you want.”  
“Don’t you dare”, he managed to bubble through gritted teeth.

Slowly, he leaned against a wall and somewhat managed to get in the lift to the nineteenth floor. His vision was starting to get blurry and his mind to swim. Dying like this would suck, especially when his capacities should have left him heal. Well, maybe his recent… troubles had been affecting his body. He didn’t know, and there was no one he could ask safely. It would have been indecent to talk about it with Samirah, Mallory and T.J. would tease him endlessly and Halfborn… oh gods, Halfborn would never let him live this down. He opened his room’s door, wobbled inside and collapsed on the carpet. At least it was a comfortable place to heal his injury. Or die. It was a comfortable place, period.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet”, a voice said, startling him.

He looked around, lips parted on a rasp, and finally saw Alex Fierro standing nearby. Alex had his usual clothes and was staring at him with obvious displeasure. Him, Magnus noted. He had instinctively noticed Alex was to be called he today. He didn’t know how he knew that, but he knew.

“Will you get the fuck out of my room, where, I remind you, you entered unannounced an uninvited?”  
“Can’t”, Magnus blubbered.

Alex grabbed his weapon, tensing it between his hands.

“Should I end you?” he asked simply.  
“No!” Magnus managed to cry out. “Let me… Heal this”, he said, his breath laborious.

Alex stared at him, sighed heavily and nodded. Slowly, he stepped forward and sat next to him. There was a moment of hesitation, Magnus noticed, but he lifted his head off the floor and laid it down on his lap, fingers threading, accidentally it seemed, through his now short hair.

“What-” Magnus started.  
“I’m helping you focus”, Alex said, “so heal this wound.”  
“Your carpet is already ruined”, Magnus whispered feebly.

Alex’s lips quirked in a smile and Magnus’s heart missed a beat. Nope. Nope. That was absolutely not the moment. He focused on healing his wound, hands glowing over his pierced body. He was glad Jack hadn’t access to his thoughts because making him shut up in Alex’s presence would have been a lost challenge. He jumped when a warm palm cupped his cheek in a gentle, tender gesture he would have never expected from Alex.

He was starting to feel better now, as the blood stopped to flood the room and remained in his body instead. His vision was focusing again and he kinda wished it hadn’t, because he was now staring into Alex’s eyes and what he was seeing was making his heart beat like crazy.

“You are really annoying, Magnus Chase”, Alex murmured.  
“I know”, he said with a smile. “You are kind of good at it yourself”, he added as his wound mended.

Alex flushed but didn’t look away, his smile widening. Slowly, Magnus rose his hands. He didn’t want to startle him, not when Alex was being so open with him. It was rare enough that he didn’t want to break the moment. But Alex didn’t move and let him wrap his hands softly around his face to pull him down.

“Do not do something you could regret”, Alex whispered, his voice trembling slightly.  
“I don’t see how I could regret this”, Magnus replied, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

He felt Alex sigh against his lips, and this was better than everything he had ever hoped for. This was the answer to his questions. Alex slightly pulled away and stared into his eyes.

“Are we not making a mistake? The son of Frey and the son of Loki… It is unheard of.”

Magnus felt warmth course through his body as skin finished patching up on his stomach and he rolled over, sitting up and pulling Alex close, his blood-covered hands grabbing at his elbows.

“Hey”, he murmured, “do you want this?” he asked.

Alex bit his lips but nodded. Magnus understood he was afraid; he knew how much they could lose. But there was so much more to gain.

“Then I have no doubt we can do this”, he simply said, pulling him in for another kiss.

Alex chuckled and they laid side by side on the stained carpet, fingers brushing and not daring to go farther, afraid they might break the spell that had fallen over them.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you ruined my carpet”, Alex retorted, a smile prickling in his eyes.  
“Shut up”, Magnus replied, burying his face in his chest with a laugh, and Alex’s heart was beating loud and strong under his skin.

He felt Alex’s arms wrap around him and it made him feel safe, even though it was just an illusion.

Then the door burst open and Halfborn stormed in, yelling:

“Magnus!” before stopping when he realized he had interrupted something.  
“We were having a moment here”, Alex said, “so I hope you have a good reason to interrupt us.”

Halfborn remained still for a few seconds before taking a breath.

“You can go back to your activities”, he said, not turning his back to Alex but stepping back through the door and closing it carefully.  
“I’m going to kill him”, Magnus simply said, sitting up.  
“Later”, Alex said, pushing him back down and straddling his thighs. “For now, you’re all mine.”

Magnus gulped, eyes roaming over him and not daring to settle anywhere. Slowly, he rose his trembling hands and laid them down on Alex’s thighs, simply feeling the flesh and muscles under his clothes. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and Magnus’s heart stopped beating.

_That’s it. I’m in love._


End file.
